Truth Or dare?
by Sound Of Winter
Summary: ok so the sonic gang and meh OCs are havin a sleep over and decide to play truth or dare some couplez in here like the BEST one shadaze!  btw i kinda changed it to silvaze cuz i gotta lot of silvaze ideas right now so expect some silvaze stories!
1. Chapter 1

A bunch of teens gathered in the ivory bats living room with there many random snacks. "Immmm bored!" complained a black cat. " Your always bored Rachel"a purple cat whined. "Stopwhining you 2 lets justplay ummm..." the ivory bay tapped her chin with a pink long nail "I GOT IT" Rahel screamed "We could play truth or dare!" "OK" they all said blankly they all sat next to eah other in a circle Rachel went first "Hmmmm Amy turth or dare?" Amy smiled "Dare" she giggled "umm KISS SONIC!" Amy smiled and looked at hedgehog stared at Rachel. Amy sat infront of him and looked in his eyes she puckred up and kissed him."MY TURRRRRRRRRRN" Amy screeched lapping "hmmm Shads truth or dare" the emohog thought for a moment "dare"

(ok so iim gonna change things up from now on things will look weird but i think itll help)

Rachel) Ooooo Thislll be good!

Amy) *giigles* ok shadow heehee you have to hm kiss RACHEL!

Rachel) O O

Shadow) O.O

EVERYONE ELSE) !

Shadow kissed Rachel

O O

333333

**AWEOSME RIGHT?i know tee hee ok anyway ill add the other dares in other chapterz OH OH i wanna give a shout out idk these peoplez but i LOVE their stories HI SOLAR THE CAT AND ACE THE HEDGEHOG U GUYZ RULE! well byeeeeeeeeeeeee! (read ace and solars stories READ THEM NOW!) XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYZ AGAIN! tee hee anyway this chapter has some funniness in it mainly with silverand deres some silvaze for the only person who reviwed!**

**rachel: I CANT WAIT TO GO TO THE PRETTY BOUNCY ROOM WERE I GET TO WEAR THE COAT THT MAKES ME HUG MYSELF1 .**

**scout: .**

**ENJOY XD!**

**Shadow: ok my turn Silver truth or dare?**

**Silver: Dare!**

**Shadow: *grins evily* kiss Blaze**

**Blaze: O.O**

**Silver: u**

**Silver: Kisses blaze**

**Blaze: O.o**

**EVERYONE ELSE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Silver: okie me turn! Rouge truth or dare?**

**Rouge: Hmmmm truth**

**Silver:u do u like knuckles?**

**Rouge: ummmmmm hehe **_**no?**_

**Silver: HAHAHA U DO LIKE HIM\**

**Rouge: -**

**Rouge: *sigh* anyway ok hm Blaze truth or dare?**

**Blaze: Dare!**

**Rouge; Kiss Silver! **

**Blaze: seriously? again?**

**Silver: u**

**Blaze: *kisses silver***

**Silver: *kisses Baack!***

**Blaze: O.O**

**Blaze: ok my turn... Silver truth or dare?**

**Silver; Dare**

**Blaze: hehehe okdance like a monkey, eat apickle, and sing im a barbie girl**

**Silver; O.o**

**Everyone Else; O.O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rachel: good one blazey!**

**Silver: *dances like monkey,eats pickle nd sings barbie girl***

**Silver: otay me turn Cleapatra truth or dare?**

**Cleapatra:: Truth**

**Silver: is it true u love storm?**

**Cleapartraa: idk u tell me answer this do u love blaze?**

**Silver: *blushes* uhhh hehe yea?**

**Blaze: O.O**

**XD! silver! srry for takin so long but i has come up with a new story idea! but ill keep writin this cuz its funny u BYE BYEZ LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HWI DERE! im adding two new OCs! Mika the fox and Dash the hedgehog! so yupperz XD bye! and ENJOY!**

Cleopatra: Mkay! meh turn hmmm. Mika truth or dare?

Mika: Hmmm dare!

Cleopatra: *smiles evily* since you seem to like dash so much you to have to...kiss till i say stop!

Mika: uhhh okay

Dash: o O

Rachel: OuO

Cleopatra: ok start...now!

Mika: *kisses Dash*

(2 minutes later)

Cleopatra: ok... stop! Ur turn!

Mika: Rachel truth or dare?

Rachel: hm truth

Mika: Are you in love with that tiger dude?

Rachel: oh u mean Scout 8looks at scout and smiles dreamily*

Scout; ?

Rachel: yes its true!

Scout: *kisses Rachel*

Blaze: Ummm can we continue?

Rachel: otay um Shadow truth or dare?

Shadow: Dare

Rachel: Kiss Blaze

Blaze; why do i have to kiss everyone?

Shadow: OuO

Silver: OnO

Shadow:*kisses blaze*

*Random Scream!*

****

**OH1 WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? had to end it! *grins* im workin on a new silvaze stories but i had to work on this! im hopin to get the next chapter out soon with the new story! BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HWI! Ok bad news time only 2 chapts left this and the next ok so the person tht let meh use mika and the otther OC(:D) gave meh an awesome idea for the sream but i has some fluffiness i wanna add in other news IM SINGLE BABY! tee hee i bwoke up wit meh boyfreind(who isnt scout the tiger:D) so for all u guyz out there who like my stories ;) XD BYEE**

RECAP: Shadow kisses Blaze...*RANDOM SCREAM!*

BACK TO THE STORY!

Blaze: *makes wtf face*

Shadow: *gets tackled by silver

Silver and Shadow: *wrestling

FIFTEEN BORING SECONDS OF WRESTLING LATER!

Shadow: WTF SILVER

Silver: BACK OFF SHES MINE

Shadow: WHO THE HELL R U TLKING ABOUT?

Silver: ITS BLAZE YOU MORON

Shadow: NO SHES MINE!

FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES OF WRESTILING

Blaze: STOP IT

Rachel: *hits silver and shadow in the head with a frying pan* :D

Blaze: thank you Rachel tht RLLY HELPED

Rachel: OuO

Shadow and Silver:*wakes up*

Rachel: *holds up pan*

Blaze: Rachel stop

Rachel: :C bUT ITS FUN

Blaze: *rolls eyes* ok silv shad stop fighting over meh!

Silver and shadow: Fine

Cleapatra: Ok Whos turn?

Blaze; Shadowz

Shadow: Blaze Truth or dare?

Blaze: Dare

Shadpw: choose who you love e or him

Blaze:...

Silver: Blaze?

Blaze:...

Rachel: Blaze? *slaps blaze*

Blaze: Ouch screw you Rachel

Rachel:OuO

Blaze: i choose?...Ummmm Sil...Sha...Silvdow?

Rachel: um this isnt a love fic just choose!  
Blaze: Umm Silver i choose silver

RacheL: SCREW THIS IM OUTA HERE

Cleapatra: me too this is gay\

Rachel: but you live here?

Clepatra: ill stay with storm

Shadow: *sighs* well uh

Gracie: you can stay with me

Shadow: okie

Mika: um im confused

Dash: yea me too...

Rachel: youll never figure us out! cmon you two can hang with me and Scout!

Scout; well i guess im going with Rach!

Everyone leaves except Blaze and Silver!

**okie! one more chapter and the new story is comin yup ive finished chapter 1! But unlike some pplz i dont put out 15 stories and forget llike 13 of em! bye bye nowz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy! stil single *wink wink* tee hee anyway last chapter *cries!* who cares! XD i rlly like this story but im ready to move on! and if i get anymore ideaz imight add on! with a new sweep over! wih less fluf! bye bye**

Silver: i cant belive u picked meh

Blae: me niether

Silver:...

Blaze: Hehe i wuv woo silvy!

Silver: i wuv woo too!

Blaze: humm

Silver; what

Blaze: WRITERS BLOCK

Silver: *gasps*

ME: im having writers block! soim filling meh story with this!

Silver and Blaze: *kiss*

THE END!

Me!: since i have writers block im giving you a sneak peak of the next story! 

The lilac cat ran her dark purple hair following she came up beside the park and stopped

Me!: not exact words i think but ths the first thing XD

**aw its over! thx u silvaze and Silvaze Lover for readin and reviewing!  
P.S. I OWN NO WON EXCEPT CLEAPATRA RACHEL SCOUT, STORM GRACIE AND OF COURSE TWO OF THE MOST AWESOME OCs IN THE HISTORY OF OCs! MIKA THE FOX AND DASH THE HEDGEHOG BYE BYE NOWZ!**


End file.
